


Nurse Asmo

by lady_cherry



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling, Headaches, Kissing, Other, and some slightly lewd implications, anyways in this short oneshot there is, badly written headaches, but you can't have the avatar of lust without a little bit of lewd, from the way this was written you'd think i'd never had a headache before lmao, ive barely edited this so there will be mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_cherry/pseuds/lady_cherry
Summary: Reader/MC gets a headache Asmo is there to help. (In a surprisingly wholesome way)
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 275





	Nurse Asmo

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request from my tumblr blog @dancerofthedepraved :)

The headache hadn't started off as a headache, it was a slight haze in your mind that you were able to easily ignore, continuing on with your tasks as normal, but as the day progressed it seemed to worsen and worsen until later that afternoon when you and Asmodeus were in your room a sudden dizziness overcame you, matched with a sharp pain in your head, making you stop in your tracks. You wondered if the Avatar of Lust had even noticed your sudden cringe due to pain but he had, getting up from his spot on your bed which he had been sitting in. 

“Oh dear you don’t look too good,” he had noted moving over to you, closely examining you. You tried to hide how badly you were affected with a weak smile, but that didn’t stop Asmo’s slightly concerned eyes examining you up and down. 

“It’s just a headache no big deal,” he doesn’t believe you in the slightest, the frown that forms on his lips is evident of that. 

“But you’re so pale! I think you should lie down.” He tries to usher you over towards you bed, only for you to hesitate. 

“Asmo I’m-” you attempt to object but he cuts you off. 

“Just lie down and let me take care of you,” you don’t bother arguing with him, first of all lying down was probably the best idea due to how much your head was hurting and secondly, he wasn’t going to have any of it. So you crawl into bed, lying on your back, Asmo smiles, pleased that you were listening to him. “Good, now you get comfortable and let me see if we have any medicine safe for humans around.”

“Okay,” you quietly reply despite him already being out of the room and out searching for medicine. You’re left alone in the room for a few minutes, with only your aching head to keep you company, then the door softly opens and shuts as Asmo returns. 

“I found some! Here you go and here’s some water,” the fact that he was speaking quieter than he usually would wasn’t missed by you but you didn’t point it out. 

“Thank you,” you say, smiling gratefully before taking the medication. 

“Now what else can I do for you? Tuck you in, give you a kiss or perhaps cuddle with you, or maybe something else?” The sly smile matched with the way his tone changes at the last suggestion doesn’t take a genius to figure out what he was implying, but you ignore it. 

“Can I get a kiss and a cuddle?” 

“Whatever my poor patient needs,” he coos, moving into the bed beside you and cuddling up next to you. 

“Heh thanks Nurse Asmo.” 

“That has a nice ring to it, now I’m just thinking about how good I’d look in a sexy nurse outfit, shame on you for putting such naughty ideas in my head,” you playfully roll yours eyes at the accusation.

“You come up with plenty of those on your own without my help,” you retort, he just seems to swell up with pride at your words, smiling his signature smile matched with a giggle. 

“Of course I do, it’s one of my many talents.” You notice that your headache seemed to be lessening in pain but your eyes were starting to droop as he spoke, a sudden tiredness washing over you. 

“I bet that’s a long list,” you murmur tiredly, almost letting your eyes fall as he continued only to remember that he hadn’t given you a kiss yet. 

“Mhm I could list them off to you in alphabetical order if you want to hear all about my skills,” he pauses and notices the look on your face in surprise, “are you pouting?” 

“You didn’t give me my kiss…” he places a hand to his mouth letting out an exaggerated gasp, resisting the urge to laugh at how adorable he found your pouting face. 

“How rude of me! Where would you like me to place it?” 

“Here. Please,” you murmur, pointing to your forehead, he lets out a laugh noticing how quickly your pout disappeared. 

“Oh you’re so cute, I doubt I could refuse you when you make such an adorable face,” he leans over you, softly placing a kiss on your forehead, you can feel him grinning as he does, when he pulls away he’s looking at you with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “But why stop at one? I could kiss you all over until you feel better,” if you weren’t so tired you may have blushed but instead you let out a yawn. 

“Hmm as tempting as that is I’m feeling really sleepy,” this time Asmo pouts, as he returns back to his previous position beside you. 

“Aw too bad~” 

“But how about I give you a kiss before I fall asleep?” His eyes light up at your offer. 

“Only one?” You nod and he pouts again but doesn’t object. “Do I get to choose where it goes?” Another nod, and he thinks for a moment about where to place it, a strange thing to trust the Avatar of Lust with but still he wouldn’t abuse that trust you’ve placed in him. “How about here?” he points to his lips. 

“Sure, consider it thanks for taking care of me,” you sit up, leaning over to him and pressing your lips against his, on impulse he wraps his arms around your neck to pull you against him, in an attempt to deepen the kiss and make it last longer. But when you move to pull away, he doesn’t stop you, just letting out a small whine as you do. 

You apologetically smile at him before a yawn quickly escapes you, he sighs softly pulling you into his arms and even though part of him hungers for more from you than a single kiss, he settles for holding you close, running his fingers through your hair and letting you rest.


End file.
